Lo mejor de mi
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: "Una discusión, un momento de reflexión y un chico que descubrió qué es… lo mejor de él". Cortito para compartir con quien quiera pasar a leer.


**Lo mejor de mí**

 **0 0 0**

Y sí, tenían razón.

Una vez más, todos los habitantes de esa casa tenían razón, y, aunque muchas veces no se lo dijeran con palabras, se lo hacían saber con su actitud hacia él.

Nuevamente había cometido un error; nuevamente había herido a su prometida casi sin querer; nuevamente y ante una situación incómoda no había sabido reaccionar y había dejado escapar de su boca palabras hirientes que habían terminado por hacerla llorar; y nuevamente había escapado ante la mirada reprobadora de quienes habían presenciado el incidente… Bueno, 'escapado' no era la palabra exacta, sino más bien, ella lo había enviado a dar un largo paseo por los cielos de Nerima.

Si había algo que reconocía y de lo cual no se sentía para nada orgulloso, eso era que siempre acababa pisoteando momentos que debían ser felices y agradables junto a su impredecible prometida. Pero si tan sólo él estuviera seguro de cómo actuar cuando compartían un escaso espacio de intimidad; si tan sólo él supiera cómo reaccionaría ella si él se atreviera a avanzar un paso más en esa extraña y complicada relación; si tan sólo él no temiera tanto el descubrir lo que sentía ella hacia él, lo que realmente sentía ella respecto al compromiso y sobre todo, hacia él.

Y es que simplemente él sentía que lo tenía todo al lado de ella, porque sinceramente, ella sin quererlo ni buscarlo, se había transformado en su todo… pero claro, eso no podía decirlo por temor al rechazo de su prometida, y, para evitar reconocer esos sentimientos que cada día crecían en su interior, optaba siempre por alejarse, por hacerle creer que no le importaba lo que a ella le sucediera, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era todo lo contrario, permanecer siempre junto a ella, estar a su lado a cada momento para reír juntos, para compartir los malos y buenos momentos, para complacerla en todo, para ayudarla cuando lo necesitara, para escucharla, para protegerla de todo mal… para amarla.

El joven de trenzados y azabaches cabellos permanecía acostado sobre el tejado de la casona Tendo desde que había regresado a la casa luego de su forzada incursión por los cielos de Nerima; A pesar de ser una noche bastante fría, no había querido ingresar a resguardarse en la casa porque suponía que tendría que enfrentar a su prometida y realmente no se sentía preparado para hacer algo semejante, no todavía. Suspiró llevando uno de sus brazos a sus ojos para ocultarlos de la luz de luna y así poder concentrarse para tomar una decisión.

El recuerdo de la discusión mantenida aquella tarde con su prometida permanecía vívido en su memoria y reconocía que había estado muy mal esta vez al ofenderla, porque no tenía motivos, salvo el verse sorprendido por la mirada de incredulidad de todos los habitantes de la casona al reconocer ante todos ellos y muy especialmente, ante su prometida, que las galletas que había preparado la menor de las Tendo eran comestibles e incluso sabrosas.

Hasta ese momento todo había ido bien, pero los comentarios festivos de los padres de ambos, las palabras tiernas de Kasumi y el sarcasmo en los dichos de Nabiki le habían hecho avergonzarse a tal punto que por escapar de esa situación, había cometido la imprudencia de desdecirse y burlarse de su prometida frente a todos ellos.

Evidentemente, ella había reaccionado y no le había importado enfrentarse a él, ya que por lo demás, nunca se había contenido de hacerlo. Y así había comenzado todo; él insultándola, ella contestándole; él burlándose, ella tratando de golpearle; y cuando se percató que había sido demasiado duro y ácido en sus comentarios esta vez, fue demasiado tarde, pues ella contenía el llanto al tiempo que trataba de asestarle un golpe. Entonces notó el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos color chocolate que a él tanto le gustaban; dolor que le paralizó por un momento al darse cuenta lo idiota que había sido, e incluso en ese momento, él tuvo que reconocer que ella se veía bien, con lágrimas en los ojos y esa expresión de tristeza… se veía bien y ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Fue tarde cuando quiso parar la discusión y pedir perdón, porque de un momento a otro se vio elevado de la estabilidad del suelo e impulsado rumbo a los cielos de Nerima, con dirección desconocida.

Ahí acabó todo, hasta que pudo regresar a la casona Tendo y se refugió en el tejado para escapar nuevamente de una situación que no sabía cómo enfrentar, porque si algo había comprendido esa tarde era que ya no podía seguir ocupando aquel método de defensa para esconder sus sentimientos, pues cada vez el daño que le provocaba con sus palabras e insultos a ella parecía ser mayor, y de paso, reconocía que él mismo salía lastimado, porque de sólo verla sufrir, él sufría, entonces, debía darle un corte definitivo a esa situación… o por lo menos, debía tratar de enmendar el error de esa tarde y luego… luego quizá tratar de confesarse con ella, tratar de decir las palabras que hacía tanto tiempo temía decir; claro, eso si no se desmayaba antes de empezar a hablar.

Se sentó de golpe y se puso en pie decidido a pedir disculpas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, intentar descubrir si era correspondido por la chica de sus sueños… descubrir si tenía la suerte que una chica como Akane Tendo sintiera algo de cariño hacia su persona.

Así que, cual felino, avanzó sin hacer ruido por el tejado hasta quedar justo sobre la habitación de su prometida. A pesar de lo avanzada de la noche, supo de inmediato que ella se encontraba despierta, pues la luz de su habitación permanecía encendida. Se descolgó del tejado y quedó en posición invertida justo frente a la ventana de la chica, trató de observar hacia dentro, pero las cortinas permanecían cerradas, así que no le quedó otra opción que la de golpear el vidrio.

Tres golpes fueron suficientes para que ella descorriera la cortina, abriera la ventana con un movimiento poco sutil y se quedara observándole con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a golpearle nuevamente. Él lo supo cuando sintió expandirse su aura de batalla, así que suspiró y habló calmadamente.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pidió sumisamente.

-¿Para qué? –Contestó ella con otra pregunta-, ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar sin siquiera mirarlo. Él ingresó temeroso y vio como ella se sentaba en la cama y permanecía esquivando su mirada.

Quizá fueron segundos, quizá fueron minutos, lo cierto es que para él le parecieron horas las que permaneció allí de pie, frente a ella, sin poder hablar, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse… sin poder dejar de mirarla, porque para qué negarlo, a sus ojos ella era la mujer más bella que existía, aunque estuviera furiosa, triste, frustrada, asustada, no importaba, ella seguiría siendo hermosa y…

-Estoy esperando a que me digas qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo –le escuchó decir, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

El joven artista marcial abrió la boca un par de veces, pero fue imposible para él decir alguna frase coherente. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella perdería la paciencia y sabía que para arreglar todo el entuerto, él debía hablar. El problema era cómo hacerlo, si el temor y el nerviosismo lo estaban dominando por completo.

-Si no vas a decir nada, vete de aquí, Ranma –dijo la chica poniéndose de inmediato en pie para echarlo a patadas de ser necesario.

-No, yo –se interrumpió al ver que ella por fin lo miraba a la cara-, yo… sí quiero…

-Tú quieres –repitió ella al comprobar que su prometido nuevamente permanecía en un obstinado silencio-, ¿qué demonios quieres, Ranma?

-Quiero disculparme, por lo de hoy, ya sabes –dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí –asintió su prometida cruzándose de brazos-. Me insultas gratuitamente delante de toda la familia, luego te disculpas sólo para seguir insultándome al día siguiente, ¿no?

-Eso no es así –rebatió.

-Así es siempre, Ranma. Cuando no es por mi comida es por alguna otra tontería, ¡y qué decir cuando alguna de tus prometidas se encuentra involucrada!

-No es así, Akane –volvió a repetir.

-¡Sí lo es! –dijo dejando caer ambos brazos a sus costados-, y francamente esta situación ya me tiene harta.

-A mí también –reconoció observándola fijamente. Sorpresa con una mezcla de temor fue lo que pudo percibir en el rostro de su prometida y entonces comprendió que debía hablar rápido si no quería que ella malinterpretara sus palabras-. Quiero decir… yo quiero… quiero que esto cambie.

Ella lo observaba intrigada, sin emitir juicio alguno por aquella titubeante frase.

-Akane –suspiró-, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo me comporto como un idiota, pero últimamente y luego de todas las cosas que han pasado, realmente quiero que esto cambie.

La chica de corta cabellera azulada lo observaba fijamente. Ella sabía exactamente a qué cosas se refería él, fundamentalmente hablaba de su viaje a China, del enfrentamiento que casi le había costado la vida a ella y de la desafortunada boda que se había realizado al volver, entre otras tantas cosas, claro. Esos eran temas a los cuales ambos habían decidido no referirse, porque todavía no se encontraban preparados para hablarlos; al menos ése era el motivo de ella para no conversarlos. Que su prometido los expusiera soslayadamente en ese momento era toda una novedad.

-Yo… quiero decir que –el joven carraspeó y esquivó la mirada de la chica, se le estaba dificultando mucho llevar sus pensamientos a palabras y se le dificultaba aún más al observarla tan de cerca-, yo sé que siempre termino arruinándolo todo y no quiero seguir haciéndolo, porque… porque sea lo que sea lo que nosotros tenemos, para mí es importante y no quiero… no quiero perderlo por mi comportamiento estúpido.

-¿Hablas en serio? –murmuró la chica, totalmente sorprendida con la confesión de su prometido. Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aun sin mirarla.

-Escuché por ahí que las mejores cosas son fáciles de destruir y yo no quiero que eso pase –se encogió de hombros-. No ahora que yo… que tú… yo…

-¿Tú qué, Ranma? –inquirió con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente dentro de su pecho. No quería ilusionarse, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez, su prometido estaba tratando de decirle que…

-Esto… yo…

¡Cómo diablos se había metido en una situación semejante!, pensaba el artista marcial al borde del colapso nervioso al saber que había hablado más de la cuenta y que su prometida estaba lejos de ser una boba, por tanto, era casi seguro que ella hubiera sacado conclusiones. Muy 'acertadas conclusiones', después de escuchar sus palabras. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Cómo escaparía del problema? Porque no podía decirle a Akane lo que sentía por ella, ¿o sí?

Se atrevió a darle la cara y la observó directamente. Ella conservaba una mirada curiosa y llena de ilusión. Esos ojos, esos benditos ojos que lo encandilaban… y su corazón que no podía aminorar los latidos al verla allí de pie, esperando por su respuesta.

-Yo…

-¿Tú? –insistió la chica.

Fue esa única palabra la que logró que él fijara la vista en los labios que la habían pronunciado; labios que parecían ejercer una fuerza de atracción desconocida para el artista marcial, pues nunca antes había sentido el deseo imperioso de probar algo y ahora, los labios de su prometida parecían invitarlo a probarlos y si lo hacía, entonces sí estaría perdido y se delataría ante ella, así que, en un acto de inconciencia o lucidez, sólo levantó su brazo para posar delicadamente su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su prometida.

-Yo sólo… quería decirte que… -volvió a interrumpirse. ¿Sería una buena idea decirle la verdad y descubrir si era correspondido de una vez por todas? -. Quería decirte que –suspiró tomando una decisión al respecto-. Quería decirte que tú eres lo mejor de mí, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y que… que no quiero que eso cambie. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no cambie nunca, Akane –Estaba hecho, sin decirlo realmente había reconocido que la quería, ¿y ahora qué?, escapar nuevamente sería una buena opción, ¿no?

-Ranma –susurró ella sin creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Él se separó de inmediato de su lado y avanzó decidido hacia la puerta, sentía su rostro arder y además, sabía que si esa conversación se extendía por más tiempo, quizá no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para reprimir los deseos que tenía de probar aquellos labios.

-Sólo eso, Akane –dijo apresuradamente-. Debo irme a dormir.

Salió raudo de la habitación de la chica y cerró la puerta dejando su cuerpo descansar en la lisa madera. ¿Había sido aquello una especie de declaración?, en realidad ya no tenía mucha importancia porque se había alejado a tiempo, tal como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer que sus palabras habían sido sinceras, porque ella simplemente era lo mejor de él, lo mejor que le había pasado a un chico con tantos problemas como él y francamente él ya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar ni alejarse de la luz en la que se había convertido para él su prometida. Exhalando un último suspiro se dirigió a su habitación, sin saber que dentro del cuarto de su prometida, Akane se encontraba todavía de pie en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, totalmente sorprendida por las palabras que le había escuchado decir.

Y es que simplemente todavía no asimilaba del todo lo que había escuchado aquella noche. ¿Sería posible que para su prometido ella fuera especial?

Una sonrisa soñadora se instauró en su rostro al comprender el alcance de las palabras dichas por Ranma, porque estaba segura que ese 'eres lo mejor de mí' sería lo más cercano a un 'te quiero' que escucharía de su prometido, y, siendo sincera, lo prefería así, ya que la frase en sí tenía un significado mucho más importante que un simple te quiero.

La chica suspiró y se acercó a la ventana para observar el cielo estrellado antes de prepararse para dormir.

-Tú también eres lo mejor de mí, Ranma –susurró para sí misma- y tampoco quiero destruir lo que tenemos, porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Se acercó a su cama y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Era tarde y sentía que desde el siguiente día las cosas podían sufrir un cambio en la relación que ella y su prometido mantenían, un cambio para mejor porque ambos sin quererlo y sin buscarlo se habían convertido en lo mejor que tenía el otro y ella estaba decidida a conservar eso… para siempre de ser posible.

 **Fin**

Diciembre de 2017

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cortito que salió así, de la nada, pero que luchaba por ver la luz. Desde ya le agradezco a quien haya pasado por aquí y haya leído esta historia. Mil gracias por darse el tiempo para hacerlo. Y a quien quiera conocer la canción que inspiró este escrito (sí, está inspirado en una canción sin llegar a ser un song fic), puede buscarla en la red como "You`re the best thing about me" que es uno de los singles del último álbum de estudio de mi banda favorita de todos los tiempos U2.

2.- Sin más por ahora, sólo volver a agradecer a quien le haya dado una oportunidad a este escrito y eso, un abrazo y buena suerte!

Madame…


End file.
